The New Kid On Campus
by SonicNerd
Summary: What If XANA was HUMAN?
1. What Happened after

*First I do not own any of the Code Lyoko Character's or anything else. Please be nice this is my first writing so let me know your criticism lightly :3 *

The New Kid on Campus

Chapter 1: What happened after….

"Take you far away, It's a funny thing to say, When I never held your small hand, Ride along with you, It'd be a funny thing to do Then I'll wake up You'll be here too" as Jeremy's phone went off. At 7:02, with one eye barely open, he grasp his phone seeing a Text from Aelita. When a smile on his face he quickly unlocks his phone (with his password being Aelita :3 AWWW) and read's what she left him. "Jeremy meet me by the big tree in front of the mess hall " with a huge smile on his face Jeremy gets dress and burst out his dorm room. Running passed the bench where him and all of his other Ex-Lyoko warriors used to talk about XANA and how EVIL he was and other stuff like food and stuff (man I'm hungry). "Ahhh the memories" said Jeremy, "Sup Einstein" said William (out of no where). "Hey William, how's it going said Jeremy quite started. "I'm doing good since I left XANA and you and everyone else save me", "Your Welcome" said Jeremy, "Well I see that you have somewhere to be….So Good-Bye got to meet with Yumi at the movie's. As Jeremy waves good bye to William he tries to forget what he did to all his friends when he was still XANAfied. As Jeremy runs to the big tree, he sees Aelita in her pink outfit as always, with her pink hair. His heart skipped a beat anytime he saw her, just seeing her could turn his frown up-side down, and any time of day he was happy to see her. "As he walk towards her, he noticed the frown on her face, which puzzle him, "Hi Aelita Everything ok? Asked Jeremy (very Scared BTW). "No, I think we…should…just…stay….friend's…...:O" said Aelita in a very very sad tone. Jeremy mind was racing, his Emotions was pacing, and his heart was breaking (in two). "Wha- WH—WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! Said Jeremy trying his hardest not to cry and holding back tears. He felt like he had been sent to Hell and locked out of heaven, "I just feel like if we become….more than friends and it doesn't work out*Start's to sniff* we'll ruined a great friendship" said Aelita (trying not to break). Jeremy run's away in tears and infinite sadness. Running passed many Kadic students with tears' in his eyes, Jeremy run's back to his room and shuts and lock's the door, jumps in his bed, graps a book (Title: US) under his bed filled with pictures of him and Aelita. The book is filled with pictures of him Aelita, poem's he made about and for her, drawings of him and her. I dare u to find a page without her name is not there . He grab his iPod and put on all the sad songs he had. He cried is eyes out, and felt his heart-break into a million pieces. He cried until he cried himself to sleep and woke the next day in his wet shirt and pillow, filled in tears. Even though he did not want to he had to go to class, which means class with his friends and his JUST friend. Class was very very AKAWARD, Odd and Ulrich were talking about The new girl Maya and just how beautiful she was (Seriously SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL), Yumi and William were talking about who can hold their breath longer or something like that. Jeremy and Aelita were sitting 7-feet away from each other with the AWAKARD LEVEL GOING OVER 9,000. As class began Odd kept asking Jeremy what's wrong as he wrote down his notes, "Just leave me alone Odd, I don't want to talk" said Jeremy, "Come on, Einstein, if you don't tell me I'll eat your portion at lunch" said Odd, "You were going to do that anyway" Said Jeremy, "SO…..Your Point" Said Odd in a comical tone. "Just Drop it Della Robbia" Said Jeremy a little too loud, with some students looking at them. Ms. Hertz directed her attention on them "Odd! Jeremy Would you like to share your conversation with the class?" Shrieked Ms. Hertz. "No Mam" said Jeremy and Odd in unison. As soon as that was said, Mr. Delmas burst in the class with alarming news. "Good morning student's…. I would like to introduce a new student, he's a bit quiet and shy, I would like to introduce you to your new student…..XANuel. At that moment a dark mood filled the air, a terrified feeling that Odd, William, Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi, and Ulrich have not felt in a very long time. A dark, moody, tall, long black hair, black-eyed, pale, skinny, evil-looking teenager entered the room. He was wearing a dark vest, black pants, and dark computable shoes. And with that his first word's were a very scary, menacing, seductive, "Hello New Friends" (while looking at The Lyoko Warriors)…..


	2. About the new kid

"RRIIIINNNNGGGG" went the bell as class was over. When class was over all of the Lyoko warriors STROMED out of class headed straight towards to their old hang out. "(breathing heavily) I THINK I SPEAK FOR EVERYONE WHEN I SAY THIS, BUT WHO THE HELL WAS THAT" SAID ODD. "I NEVER FELT THAT FEELING EVER SINCE WE LAST WENT TO LYOKO" SAID ULRICH. "I FELT SOMETHING WHEN HE WALKED INTO THE ROOM…SOMETHING EVIL" SAID AELITA. "DO YOU GUYS THINK?" SAID YUMI. "THERE'S NO WAY…I WONT'T BELIVE IT" SCREAMED JEREMY. "NO PLEASE GOD NO….NO NO NO" SAID WILLAM. "NO HE CAN'T BE….I WONT GO BACK….HE WONT HAVE ME" SAID WILLAM STRATING TO SCREAM AND BREAKDOWN. Everyone looking at him with a sad and sympathetic and terrified look on their faces. "William CLAM DOWN" said Yumi and comforting him (much too Ulrich dislike). "Do you guys think XANuel is….." said Odd, "No... It can't be…I mean didn't my multi-agent program work!" said Jeremy, "I DID…HOPEFULLY" said Aelita". "Even if XANA was back how would he turn into a human" said Ulrich, "Maybe It's just a specter" said Yumi, "I Don't think so" said William, "I was with XANA long enough to know his feel…..JEREMY I THINK IT IS HIM". "We need to head to the factory and get some answers" said Ulrich and Odd Following. Before anyone could say something, XANuel appeared with something in his hand. "Hi…Ahhh is one of you Aelita" said XANuel. "Ahhhhhh…..That's me" quietly said Aelita". "You left your notebook in class and I thought I would return it to you" Said XANuel, "OH well thank you… XANuel… I didn't even know I left it" said Aelita. "I could not forget such a Beautiful girl" as XANuel handed her notebook. "Awww Again THANK YOU" said Aelita sweetly. "You're welcome" as XANuel walk off with a smile on his face. "Well that was nice of him" Said Yumi, "You sure that's XANA" said Ulrich, and "If he is he still won't leave Aelita alone" said Odd, "….DONT WE HAVE SOMETHING TO DO" said Jeremy. "Ohh don't get jelly Einstein…..all he did was bring back her notebook, its not like he got down on his knees and asked her to marry him" said Odd. Everyone laughed but Jeremy. "WHATEVER" Said Jeremy (Loud enough for Canada too hear). "We need to get going and and see if are enemy is back lazy asses" Said Jeremy. So all of the Lyoko Warriors headed to the factory to see a horrible surprise….


	3. IT'S ON NOW

"Oh my god!" Said Jeremy, "WHAT THE HELL" Said confused Yumi, "You have to be kidding me" shirked Odd, "Just our luck" Said Ulrich, As Aelita and William starred in confusion and surprised (sion if that's a word). Over 50 police cars, 5 large police van's, and damn near a helicopter, were right on the bridge in front of the factory. Even the factory looked a bit destroyed. "Still think there's nothing going on" said Odd, "What's with all the cops" Said Aelita, "They have not seen us, do think we should go up and ask or wait until they leave" Said Ulrich, "I don't know...they seem like there just looking for clues and whatever the hell happened to the factory" Said William, "Maybe we should wait" Said Odd, "But what if something really REALY serious happed in there" Said Yumi, I Think we should wait until they leave so we can get a chance to check it out for ourselves" Said Jeremy, As they all agree to what Jeremy said, and what I wrote, and I thought, they all went back to Kadic with more confusion, more fear, and more questions to be answered. "Don't worry guys if those cops don't leave when we head back tonight, I'll send Kiwi on them" Joked Odd, "I'll just need some paste, his old chew toy, and lipstick and were good to go" Joked Odd. "Who know Della Robia, maybe if we just throw one of your sock's at them, they'll go RUNNING" Joked Yumi" As Ulrich, William, Yumi, Laughed their asses off, Odd just gave them the evil eye. While the rest of them walked ahead, Jeremy and Aelita walked in the back, with the awkward silence bar reaching towards space at this point. "….." Said Aelita, "…" Said Jeremy. "WHY JUST WHY" Thought Jeremy, "Ughhh I feel like such a dick, he must be hurting so badly inside" Thought Aelita, "Well are we just not going to say anything, because this is really awkward" Said Aelita, "Look…I know you…just want to be friends, but there's got to be more, I mean…not just me, but everyone thought we are perfect for each other" Said Jeremy. "It's just…what if something happens and it ruins over relationship, I don't that to end our great friendship" Said Aelita. "…You know how much I care for you and how far I'll go for you and what I'll do to be with you" Cried Jeremy, "I KNOW OK" SCREAMED AELITA. Ulrich, William, and Odd all turned around to see what was up. Jeremy and Aelita were holding back tears. The rest of the gang asked if everything was alright, they gave them a thumps up and tried to put on a smile. As they walked home Yumi told Ulrich, William, and Odd to walk Jeremy too his dorm and she go with Aelita to see if everything was alright, they nodded in agreement. After getting too Kadic, Yumi walked with Aelita, and the guys walked with Jeremy. Both parties were filled in on the drama. "Wow….im so sorry Jeremy" Said William while comforting him, "Are you going to be ok?" asked Ulrich and Odd. "I REALLY don't know" responded Jeremy. On the female side "Wha-… AELITA…YOU CRAZY BITCH" Said surprised Yumi, "I know right…crazy, but I think it might work" happily said by Aelita. "Well I know my part and I'm on it" Said Yumi. As Yumi Left the room she met up with William, Ulrich, and Odd. "Yumi what are…", before Odd could finish, Yumi grap everyone together and whispered something. "AELITA I ONE CRAZY BITCH" Said Ulrich, Odd, and William. As Jeremy gets ready to contact the others for the met up at the factory, he hears Aelita crying and XANuel's voice. (At 10:20 P.M) He sneak's his way by the door and listen's in. "I'm so sorry I'm dumping all this shit on you XANuel, but I just need someone to talk too" Cried Aelita, "It's okay, you can always talk to me" Said XANuel, "I just want you to know I'll always be here too talk to if there's something wrong….SWEETHEART" Said XANuel (Even though Jeremy couldn't see it…he felt the smile on XANuel's face when he said that). "Thank YOU SO MUCH" Said AELITA as she kissed him on the cheek. That killed Jeremy and at that moment, he knew XANA or not….THIS GUY IS GOING DOWN. "Call if you have any problems" Said XANuel, "Okay" Smiled Aelita. As XANuel left her room, felt Jeremy hiding behind a plant. "U KNOW U CAN'T WIN….SHE MY BITCH NOW NERD" Said XANuel with such a big grin on his face. As XANuel walked away, Jeremy was pisses enough take on 20 Krabs, 50 Blocks, and 800 Kolossus, "THAT MOFO…. I'M MAKE HIM WISH HE HAD KILLED ME" SAID JEREMY, "TALK ABOUT MY GIRL LIKE THAT, OH IT'S ON NOW ASSHOLE" SAID JEREMY.


	4. Back to the factory

(Sorry For The Delay…Had A Lot To Deal With =(, but I'm back)

Chapter 4: Back to the factory

"Psssssstttt Yumi" Whispered William "You There?" He Added. "QUIET MORON….Jim might hear you" She Intervened. "Sorry" He Chuckled. Yumi and William Sunk thru the quiet hallways, while trying to get to the factory as quickly and quietly as possible. While they were sneaking past the somewhat asleep students, they heard Ulrich and Odd debating on how gets to give the new girl Maya, their portion at breakfast. "Are you guy's seriously doing this" Question Yumi, "Yeah Ulrich, its Yumi your property?" Joked Odd, "Odd do I have to tell Yumi what you did last week?" Said Ulrich, "OOOODDDDDDD" Yumi Began, "I bleach all of your clothes if I were you Yumi" Laughed Ulrich, before Yumi could rip Odd apart, Jeremy came down the stairs looking a bit tense. "Everything alright Jeremy?" Asked William, "…Fine…Just ready to get moving….I guess" He responded. "You guys ready to go" as Aelita popped out of no where. As they all nodded at her then each other they ran out the door and headed straight to the factory. "YESS! The police…there gone" Said Yumi, they all came up from the manhole one by one, as they headed for the factory they started feeling that horrible feeling that came across them when XANuel came to class. As they entered the building they saw many police ropes and do not enter lines. "Man what happened here!" Said Ulrich, many, MANY burn marks around the inside, and as they looked around, when they headed to the elevator. "Come on damn it….Work Stupid Thing" Said William as he stated kicking the door when it would not open. Finally the door opened when Jeremy press some buttons and stuff. "It's almost like someone was trying to keep it from working or a least coming up" Said Yumi as Aelita nodded in agreement. As the elevator went down to the super computer, they saw a horror. "WHAT THE HELL?!" SCREAMED EVERYONE, "Jeremy I think someone did a little redecorating while we were gone" Said Odd, "Why do I have a feeling that a math teacher would think these are gang signs?" Said William. AS they stared at the MANY MANY XANA SYMBOLS ALL OVER! Everywhere around Jeremy's Computer was XANA's symbol, on the walls, the celling, the floor, everywhere burned in the room. "Still think he's gone" Said William, "I got to check the computer" Said Jeremy. As he ran to check the computer and Lyoko, and want's he turned it on, they all realize that the super calculator was on! "What the?" Question Jeremy as a huge XANA eye appeared on screen. "GUYS…XANA…..IS BACK" Said HORRIFED BY JEREMY. *gasp* everyone went…"WELL NO SHIT SERLOCK DUMBASSS" SAID EVERYONE "What was you're clue" Said Odd. "You know what…..WHATEVER" Said Jeremy. "I think I need a password to bypass the eye" Said Jeremy. As the gang though of what it could be, Aelita went "XANA IS AWESOME 2 TO THE MAXX….in all caps". "WTF" Said by….EVERYONE…"Ahhh screw it" as Jeremy typed it in. Guess what? IT WORKED "WOW….That's…Just… SAD!" Said Jeremy. When he got passed the security, saw Lyoko as it was, but with no tower's. "Where are all the towers?" Asked Aelita, "I don't know, but… I'll run a super scan for some" He replied. As the super scan went on they all prayed and hoped for something. "WHAT THE-?" went Jeremy, "You found something?!" Said Odd, "Yeah, but what is it?" Jeremy replied. On the screen was a LARGE grey tower, bigger than the other's. "Guy's if you ever wonder If all the tower's combined…I THINK THAT'S YOUR ANWSER" Said William. "William, I think you're right" Said Jeremy. "But how?" Asked Yumi, "I think XANA got stronger and put all of the tower of Lyoko into one' Said Jeremy. "When could he do that?" Said Ulrich. "This doesn't make any sense at all…..Ugghhhh guy's I need to be alone so I can figure this out on my own" Said Jeremy, "What? Are you sure?" Asked Yumi, "I just need time to think" He responded. "If you want I can stay behind and help out" Said Aelita nicely and a smile, "NO…ALONE!" SAID JEREMY SOUNDING ANGRY AND SAD. Aelita moved to the back a little and the other's follow. "Later Einstein, Good Luck" Said Odd. "Thanks Della Ropia" As they left, Aelita started to cry a little on the inside.


	5. XANuel's RAGE

(**Sorry for all of the delay's and hiatus' =( I just really busy dealing with a WHOLE lot of stuff that is really bringing me down, but it's almost over-SonicNerd)**

~A few days later~

Chapter 5: XANuel's RAGE

A few days had passed since our heroes discovered their enemy X.A.N.A's return. Jeremy was still trying to figure out just what was going on, Aelita was chilling with XANuel more….You know for research, and the others were just…..I don't know, but let's find out. "(large Yawn)" Went Odd after waking up from a long slumber, "Sounds like someone had a nice sleep" Said Ulrich while putting on his shirt. "Yep, I feel like I just had the sleep I had since we didn't have to fight X.A.N.A every five freaking minutes, "Well that's nice, but we still have to fight the battles of hunger" said a starving Ulrich. "Hell yeah, your speaking my language" jump Odd, "Come on already I'm hungry" Said an already dressed Ulrich. "On it….ROSA HERE I COME" screamed Odd as he ran out their dorm…with nothing but a shirt and his underwear. "That idiotic….ODD YOU BEARLY HAVE ANY CLOTHS ON" Ulrich yelled out to him. Odd realize this runs all the way back to the dorm, with the many Kadic schoolgirls admiring him. "Damn you tummy always getting the best of me..." Said Odd "Like always" Joked Ulrich. "Shut up I don't to keep Yumi, William, Aelita, and Jeremy waiting so go on without me" Sobbed Odd. "Thanks bro!" smiled Ulrich as he left for the cafeteria. On his way there he caught up with Aelita, who seemed to have just ended a conversation with XANuel. "Sooo… What were you two talking about" Asked Ulrich, "Noting Special" She joked, "Do you think he knows that we….?" Asked Ulrich, "I'm not sure, it's like I feel he does and then I feel like he has no clue" She sighed. When they arrived at the cafeteria they saw Yumi and William eating quietly. "Sup guys how it going" Asked Ulrich, "Were good just thinking about stuff" Yumi sighed, "Hey where's Odd" said William, "I don't know he should have been here by now, considering how hungry he was" Said Ulrich as him and Aelita sat down. "I can't believe that X.A.N.A's back….I mean I thought we could all finally go back to our normal lives" Said Yumi, "Dude, my life is anything but normal" Joked Aelita. A few moments later, Odd busted in headed straight for Rosa. "Alright Della-Robia what took you so long" Question Rosa, "Ahhh….Traffic" He Smiled, "*sigh* here's breakfast speedy the porcupine" As she drop he portion for him. As he walked to his buddy's he caught the smile of the new girl (Maya). "Hey guy's and girls" He said with a smile. "Wait….guys where's Jeremy" Wiliam questioned. "Yeah I have not seen him in a while" Yumi interjected, "Do you guys think he's back at the factory or maybe in his room?" asked Aelita, "Maybe….He seems really determined to figure out how X.A.N.A is back" Said William, "I'll text him" Said Ulrich. The text read "Hey Jeremy, where are u? Come on hurry up or Odd will eat your food, Dude hurry Aelita is wearing that dress you like :3. After 20 minutes, breakfast was almost over, and Jeremy had just replied. "First: Send me a pic of Aelita in that dress, second: SHUT UP BUTTFACE! =_=, Third: All of you get to the factory ASAP. "He wants us to meet him at the factory now, I can cut class what about you four" Ulrich asked, I'm game" Yumi nodded and Odd, and William did in agreement. "Damn it I can't I have a test I have to take or I'm screwed" Sighed Aelita. "It alright Aelita just try too finished so we can have your help princess" Said William, Okay I'll hurry" She replied. Ulrich takes a picture off Aelita in her dress without her seeing. As William, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi all head for the factory, Aelita goes to her room to get her school and test stuff. On her way to her room, she feels the presence of someone following her. When she gets to her room, XANuel is standing in her door way. "Now where did I put my pencil" She wondered, "Maybe I can help" XANuel said so seductively, OH…XANuel…Hi ….WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She said confused and scared, "I came for….YOU" He said evilly, "Please tell me you want the math homework" She prayed and joked" (Okay things might get a little sexual here…..So read at your own cost). As fast a lightning, XANuel came and grasped Aelita neck and threw her on the floor. "Okay not going to lie…that hurt (A LOT)" She groaned. He grasped her with a tight grip and made her scream ever so loudly. No one was there to hear the fight going on. He pulled her so closely and told her how amazing it was to hear her scream again. He took her breath and kissed her so roughly and angrily. He pressed him against the floor kissed her so roughly and HATEFULLY, and felt up against her so smoothly. He felt her skin and scared her with every touch. He hands went from her legs to her lower torso and scratch her so angrily. He felt up against her breast and squeeze them with so much pain, and kissed her with so much hate and biting her tongue and having bleed in pain. He got her neck and squeezed to the point to rendering her unconscious. Aelita lies on the ground in pain, while being out cold. XANuel spits her blood out his mouth and kicks her to relive more anger. "Let's end this" XANuel said while carrying Aelita's unconscious body thought the hall's and school trying his best trying not to be seen. He takes her to a secret location where he has prepared for what he did. "Finally she's mine" He said with a smile. "Now time to show those fools what I'm really capable of" He said with a grin.


	6. Back to Lyoko

Chapter 6: Back to Lyoko :D

"To the factory" Screamed Odd in excitement, "Keep your voice down" Yumi interjected, "Do You WANT to get us caught" she continued. As they headed to the forest by campus to get to the manhole which leads them to the factory. "Do you guys think it was a smart idea to leave Aelita at school all by herself?" asked William, "I didn't want to it either, but she had to take that test" said Ulrich, "I'm sure she's fine" Smiled Yumi, "Yeah our princes can handle herself pretty well" Said Odd, "Yeah I guess I'm worried for nothing; I mean she was able to take me out pretty well on Lyoko" William joked, "Yeah so did I" Ulrich joked, "Me too", Yumi agreed, "Same here" Odd added. "Yeah, yeah" As William rolled his eyes, the group continued to meet Jeremy. The made their way from the sewers to the outside on the bridge. The group made their way to the large building. "Hey guys were did the cops go" asked Odd, "I don't know, but let's not stay to find out" said Yumi, as they made their way to Jeremy. They took the elevator down to the super computer. "Long time no see" Said Jeremy as they entered the room, "Hey Einstein" As Odd greeted him, "How's the man cave coming along?" Yumi joked, He looked at them "Hey…Where's Aelita?" He question, "She had a test to take" William, "Ahhh We are going to need her" Sighed Jeremy, "Why" asked Ulrich, "If we want to get rid of XANA I need her to put in a code to deactivate the large tower" he explained, "Wait….were going back to Lyoko" They cheered, "Yeah, if we wanna get rid of XANuel you're going to have to" he answered. "That tower is every one on Lyoko put into one, and its location is in the forest sector" Said Jeremy, "To get rid of it we need to have Aelita do her thing, but there is a specific code I need her to put in" he added, "And it's not going to be easy; XANA controls that entire sector now because of that tower and he can drop all of his monsters their" He continued, "Wow! XANA needs all the energy so he can humanize himself" Said Yumi, "Yeah, and with all that power you guys could be in for anything" Said Jeremy, "Hey, Yumi, William, Ulrich, can I ask you guys a question in private" asked Odd, "Sure" they all answered". Jeremy shrugged and went back to work. As he overheard their conversation somewhat. "(In whisper) Do you think their done? Asked Odd, "Yeah I think so" Said William. As they finished their conversation, they return to Jeremy. "You guys okay" He asked, "Yeah were okay" They responded. "I think we should get ready to head to the scanners" Odd said, "Wait we need Aelita to get rid of that tower" "Oh okay I'll call her" Said Yumi. As the phone rang there was no answer. "Shouldn't her test be over now?" Said Ulrich, "Yeah, but why didn't she pickup" Said Yumi, "I knew we shouldn't have left her alone" Said William, "Maybe she has it on vibrate or on silent, either way she knows how important this is so I'm sure she Is on her way" Said Odd. "Alright guys, maybe you should head to Lyoko and wait for her" Said Jeremy. "Are you sure Jeremy" Asked the group, he nodded. They all walked to the elevator, and went to the scanners. As the doors opened Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi all went in with a wild rush of nostalgia going thru them. "Just like old time" Said William as he waved bye. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich" Said Jeremy as he said the legendary words. "Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich" Said Jeremy. "Virtualization!" Said Jeremy. The three all were virtualized in the forest sector waiting for William. "Transfer William, Scanner William, Virtualization! As William landed with the group in the forest sector (In his Lyoko warrior suit, Not hi XANA suit) they all a waited Jeremy's order. "Cool, were back!" As Odd shot off some arrows, "Feel's good to be back" Smiled Yumi, "Yeah on the good side" William agreed, "Wow…it kind of feels weird being back here" Said Ulrich. "Hey Jeremy you should come to Lyoko sometime" Said William, "Please he can't function unless he's behind that computer" Joked Odd, "Or near Aelita" Yumi added. "Let's see you too come up the plans that save your asses ALL THE TIME" Jeremy came back, "Look can we just find this…." As Ulrich saw the larger than life tower that surprised him and everyone else. "OH MY GOD!" They all screamed and amazed. "Yeah" Jeremy said. "I think we should call Aelita again" Said William "I'm on it" Said Jeremy. As he called Aelita, her phone went to voicemail, but it wasn't HER. "Awwww sorry….Aelita can't come to the phone right now…Let's just say were having a bloody fun time" Said XANuel. "I told you Jeremy she's my BITCH now" he smiled, "Btw before you run all the way to her dorm….Her lips taste SO GOOD, oh and B-cup…Good Bye Einstein" As XANuel signed off. Everyone heard that, and things went silent for a while. "Jeremy…." They called out to him. He drop his phone to the ground in a fit of anger and shock. "Jeremy bring us back in we have to save her" As Jeremy rushed to get his group to him the devirtulization process was not working. "XANA must be doing something to keep us from getting to him" Said Yumi, "Then let's do it ourselves….." Said Odd, "No, we don't know what XANA is capable of now, if we do it we might kill ourselves in the process" Ulrich intervened. Hearing all of this Jeremy gets up in a fit of rage and storms out of the room to the surface. He ran to Aelita room and saw some of her blood on the floor and a note left on her bed. "Meet us by the warehouse…COME ALONE!". As Jeremy ran to the warehouse; he could only think of all he had been thru with Aelita and if anything happened to her how he wouldn't be able to live with himself. As he ran and dashed to save his pink haired girl, he kept thinking on how this is all going to end. He stop and caught his breath and jog his way to the warehouse and made a stop when he got there. "AELITA, AELITA" He yelled out. He kicked open on the door and walked in to see a bruised, beaten and haft-conscious Aelita. As he ran too her, XANuel popped out in front him and kicked him. As he few back, XANuel stood over him. "Time to DIE".


	7. WaitWhat?

Chapter 7: Wait…WHAT?

"Get up", "GET UP", Jeremy went to himself as he was beaten over and over by XANuel in this bloody brawl. XANuel shot his lightning at Jeremy and missed a couple of times. Jeremy tried his best to dodge most of XANuel's attack. "I'll give you this, your fast boy!" He laughed. XANuel made a fast jolt towards him and knock him down in a flash. "But not fast enough" He remarked. He slowly walked up to Jeremy. "That hurt didn't it" He asked, Jeremy just groaned and moaned. "I feel bad" XANuel said as he reached out to him in a friendly manner, "What?" As Jeremy reach for his hand. XANuel immediately punch him back down. "Man people always fall for that. ((LOL just like in Scott Pilgrim when Lucas Lee did it to Scott .-. )). "Jeremy quickly looked for anything that could help him in his need. "Think, Think…they don't call me Einstein for nothing" He thought. He Saw a nearby metal pole and griped it tightly and swung it a XANuel's face. With a Quick swing, XANuel stepped back and let out a cry and wipe the blood off his face. "Ughh bastard" He growled. Jeremy got up and stood tall, but XANuel got up just a quick. "Don't you know the only thing you're doing is delaying your END!" He yelled, "You could kill me right now, and long as I know I fought for her…It was worth dying over" Jeremy said proudly. "Then let's end four season battle my friend, Once and for all!" XANuel let out, Jeremy looked at a regaining conscious Aelita and griped the pipe, "Ready when you are" Jeremy said angrily. The long pause between the two was enough to silence the room. With a quick motion XANuel dashed towards Jeremy. Jeremy quick moving dodged the attack and kick XANuel from behind. XANuel stumped back up, "Scrawny, but you got some moves on you" He laughed. Jeremy nodded in thankfulness and ran towards him swung the pole left and right, trying to hit him, but to no luck because XANuel kept dodging every swing. "XANuel grasp the pole and electrolyzed it and shocked Jeremy cause him to fall back. "Shocks doesn't it" XANuel joked, He ran towards Einstein, and tried to jump on top of him. It look like the end for Jeremy…..BUT again HES JEREMY (The next thing to god in Code Lyoko). Jeremy pulled out a hand made Taser as XANuel fell on him, he was imminently shocked and in massive amounts of pain. "I knew some how I'd have to fight you so I made this Taser to kick your ass" He laughed. "Wow, I sure do know how to pick them" Aelita thought. Jeremy with a mighty and powerful yell, kicked the tased fool all the way to the end of the Warehouse. "Woah" Went Aelita. Jeremy ran and sat on top of XANuel, and repeatly punched him. "This is for hurting my friends for so long" He yelled as he let out an angry punch, "THIS IS FOR PUTTING A FINGER ON THE GIRL I LOVE, TOUCHING HER ANYWHERE" He screamed in pain and hate, "This…This is just because I like the sound my fist make when they touch your face" He smiled as he left another devastating blow on XANuel bloody face. Jeremy got up and put his foot on him, "If you ever touch her or even think about COMING NEAR HER I WILL KILL YOU!" He yelled in triumph. He ran too Aelita and hug and picked her up while doing it. He held her ever so tightly and made sure not to let her go! They put their faces close to each other, and….OMG XANUEL GOT UP AND IS STANDING RIGHT BEHIND THEM. Jeremy put Aelita down and put his arms out as if he going to take a bullet for her. "I WONT LET YOU HER HURT" He screamed. "Put your arms down DUMBASS" XANuel joked. "Aelita can we finally tell him what's going on" He asked, "Finally" She sighed as she walked over to him smiling. "Wait…WHAT?" Jeremy said oh so confused.

((Bet you guys wanna know what happens next, well I will tell you all my wonderful reader's in the next chapter .-.))


	8. A Blast From The Past

Chapter 8: A Blast from the Past!

"Wait can someone please tell me what's going on?" Jeremy said confusedly as Aelita, and XANuel were grinning at each. "First…." XANuel slapped Jeremy, "That electricity hurt man" XANuel complained. Jeremy rubbed his face a little. "Well should we both tell him?" XANuel asked Aelita, "Sounds good to me" She smirked. "WHAT? IS? GOING?..." Jeremy went on as Aelita kissed him on the cheek, "Here's what happened my nerdy hero" Aelita joked, Jeremy blushed as all three of the sat down. "So here's the story" XANuel started…."It was a few days after we had thought we defeated XANA or you" She looked at XANuel, ((A few weeks after the episode "Echoes")), "I told Odd that I'd help him look for Kiwi's favorite leech, but he'd had left it back at the factory". Aelita walked out of Ms. Hertz class and because she had a free period, it was the perfect time to look for Kiwi's leach. She walked off campus and headed for the factory. She took the sewer route and popped out of the manhole on the bridge, and walked her way towards the place. "Man this place brings back memories" She said. "Let's hope this elevator still works" She chucked, as the elevator took her down to the supercomputer she started to look around for the leach. "Now where can that thing be" She questioned. After a few minutes of searching something popped up on the computer. She ran over to it to see what was up. "What the…" She began as the supercomputer pulled up a scanner, "What's going on!" She hurried to the scanners as quickly as possible. As she entered the room a whole punch of smoke came out of one of the scanners. It look like a figure was in one of them. "Hello, is there anyone there…..DAD!" She asked. A dark figure collapsed in the scanner, he could barely stand up. Before Aelita could react the scanners started sparking and freaking out. Aelita rushed to save the boy and grasped him and took him with her up the elevator with her. "Come on, we got to get out of here" She said. The elevator took them up to the entrance to the factory. They ran out in a hurry. She put him against the bars around the bridge. "Are you okay?" She asked, He just moaned, "Let's get you back to my room" She pick him up and carried him back too Kadic. She made it back to her dorm and drop him on her bed. "This is what happens when I help Odd." She joked. The boy started to wake up after a few hours. "Where am I?" He asked, "In my room, my name is…." She went, "AELITA" He muttered as his eyes awoke on her face. "Wait you know my NO….." She stooped at the sight of what his eyes looked like. "No, no. NO, NO, NO NNOOO, IT CANT BE YOU" She yelled at the sight of XANA's symbol in his eyes. "Nice to see you remember me" He said, "How you are….How'd did you….What?" She Said too stunned to move. "That program your friend sent to kill me with…well it only worked temporally" He said, "I was in a state off death, but I started to feel stronger and powerful" he added. "I activated every tower on Lyoko and combined them, and with all that power, I formed myself a human body and made my way into your world" As he stood up stretching. "I must have activated the super calculator and computer with my Re-born" He continued. Aelita still in shock run's too her phone. "The battery's dead isn't it" He laughed, "What have you done?" She yelled, "I didn't do anything, you should learn when to charge your phone more." He said sarcastically. "I don't know why you're trying to get help, I mean I'm not going to hurt you" He continued. "What?" She Said surprised, "I have no reason too anymore I don't care for you!" He replied, "I'm done with world domination, It hard out here for a computer/human virus pimp Aelita" He continued. "I don't believe you" As she hit and slapped him. "Oww okay I know I deserve that, but I'm serious, I couldn't care less about you or being evil anymore, I'm sorry for all the things I've done too you and your friends and….especially…about your father!" He pleaded. "Look how about his if I help you with that nerdy friend of yours…." As she was about to punch him, she thought for a second…."What are you talking about?" She questioned him. "Let me make up for all the things I've done to you", "I know how much he cares you and I can tell the feeling is mutual" He continued. "And why should I trust you?" She yelled, "Have I given you a reason to not to trust me in the past 20 minutes" He muttered, "I haven't attack you, I have not try to hurt you, I have not given you any reason to attack me." "You're none of my concern anymore!" He scowled. She lowered her arm, and He gave her a smile. "Am I seriously thinking about teaming up with the enemy?" She questioned, "Ex-Enemy" He joked. He stuck his hand out in a friendly way and smiled. She groped his hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. "If you try anything and I do mean anything….." She warned him. "You know that's not hurting right" He laughed. "Shut up" As she jerked her hand away from him. "So what now?" As she gave him a look. "We need a plan" He said, "Oh yeah shouldn't you change your name or something" She asked. "Probably" He shrugged. They thought for a few minutes and then made XANA's new name. "XANuel!" Aelita yelled, "Perfect, Thank you!" He smirked. So Aelita and XANuel came up with a plan to give Jeremy a little push with Aelita. ((Back in the present)) Jeremy sat a little silent and confused. "I know this hard to take in" XANuel said. XANuel and Aelita explained more to him and what they have done.


	9. All well and ends wellright!

Chapter 9: All's well and ends well….Right?!

"So that's it?" Said Jeremy, "We're all friends now?" He continued. "Well I really don't any reason to go back to my own ways" XANuel responded, "Yeah, the fighting is over…."Aelita looked at the ground. Jeremy hugged her and smiled, "It's okay, he'll always be with you, and so will I" As he kissed her cheek. "Get a room, will ya!" XANuel joked, they looked at him and laughed. Jeremy looked over at XANuel, "Hey, wow can't believe I'm actually saying this, but…Thank you XANA! XANuel walked over to him, "Just XANuel now!" he smirked, "So what now? Do we all go for hot chocolate or something?" XANuel joked. "Maybe we can all…." "Oh no I left the other back on Lyoko!" Jeremy screamed. "You just left them their? Aelita questioned him, "Yeah, I stormed off to come save you. "Where did you leave them?" XANuel asked, "Back in the forest sector where the huge tower is activated!" He responded, "Whatever happens don't deactivate that tower, because if you do you'll kill me in the process! "We should head back to the factory and get the others" Said Aelita, The three headed off out of the warehouse and to the factory. It was a weird feeling having the guy who's been trying to kill them for so long not be a threat. As Jeremy, Aelita, and XANuel headed to the factory, XANuel did a little reminiscing. "Hey isn't this the forest were I sent the wolf after you guys" He laughed, Jeremy and Aelita shared a nervous, "Yeah, and when I had all the that mist surrounding the school, isn't that when there were three of the yellow hair one" He added. "Memories" He laughed. The three made it to the manhole and into the sewers and to the factory. "Remember when I sent a jet to crash straight into this place or when I tried to blow it up sky high!" He laughed, "Man, if doesn't want to kill us anymore, he sure does like remembering about doing it" Jeremy said quietly. They ran to the factory and headed to the supercomputer. The silence in the elevator was very noticeable. "Well this is a bit awkward!" XANuel finally broke out, "My pretty sure we could hear Odd's stomach all the way from Lyoko hear!" Aelita added. When they got to the computer, Jeremy quickly went to see if the other were alright. "Guys are you alright, HELLO!" He yelled, on the screen their life points were very low and they were all collapsed and out could. "What happened? XANuel asked, I don't know, but I'm bring them back, "They look fine, not even a scratch or bruise" Aelita added, "Yeah, but all of them have a very low amount of life points left, and that's not good!. "What do you think happened? XANuel asked, Jeremy and Aelita gave him a look, "It's because I'm black isn't it?" He joked, "No!" They responded, "It's because I'm a haft virus haft human isn't it?" He joked, they both let out a smirk and went and the three of them went to greet their unconscious friends. The scanners opened with smoke and the Lyoko warriors. They were still in pain and out cold for a while. Ulrich and Yumi woke up and then William and Odd who were cuddling together, because there was barely any room for them (three scanners and all), which quickly stop when they realize what they were doing, "Oh Yumi!" William went, "Oh Samantha" Odd went. They all were surprised to see Jeremy, Aelita, and XANuel. "Don't worry guys XANuel isn't going to hurt us!" Jeremy explained, "I guess you haven't told him that we were in on all of too right!" Ulrich laughed, "What?!" Jeremy quickly responded, "We were on all of too Einstein" Odd laughed. Jeremy's annoyed and horribly confused face had everyone burst into tears of laughter. "Wait, what about when you guys were knocked out on Lyoko" Jeremy finally said something, "I don't know?!" Yumi answered, "I felt drained and tired" Ulrich added, "It felt like we we're being talking away" Odd added, "Something or someone must have wanted us" William said while giving XANuel a death glair. XANuel just brushed it off. "I'll just have to check back with Lyoko and do a super scan" Said Jeremy, "I'll addresses the elephant in the room, and say I'm just as confused as all of you, whatever happened to you guys I had nothing to do with, but to prove it I'll help Jeremy figure it out!" Said XANuel, "You better hope that you had nothing to do with it" Whispered William, "What was that?" Aelita looked at William, "Nothing" He responded. The room was silent for a while and tension in the air was growing, until Odd's stomach was growing, "What's that tummy, you need food, perfect timing!" He said as he walked to the elevator and waited for the others. Aelita grasped Jeremy's arm and headed to the elevator with him, Yumi and Ulrich followed, William waked in and XANuel was last to get in. They all waked back to Kadic after a long and hectic couple of weeks. Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and William went to the cafeteria, XANuel went to his room.

~The next few weeks~

"Where are we going?" Yumi asked, "A place" XANuel said sarcastically. XANuel had asked of all the Lyoko warriors to come with him to the gym, but they were all blindfolded. "Any reason why we should be letting him drag us somewhere while we can't see?" Odd questioned, "Yes, because I'm a want to show you guys something" XANuel laughed. "I don't trust this, he could be leading us into a trap" William smeared, "Hey, William walk to the left a little please!" XANuel said. ~THUD~ William walked straight down the stairs to the gym. "Ughhhh you did that on purpose" William said angrily, "Well at least we know that you didn't get brain damage when landing! I can't tell if that was the sound of your ass hitting the pavement or your hard head!" XANuel smirked and laughed. The other walk down safely into the gym. Alright guys and girls and William, take off the blindfolds. With that there were streamers and balloons everywhere. Pictures of the group's best and funniest adventures and memories were on the wall. Food was everywhere much too Odd's and his stomachs enjoyment. They were all stunned. XANuel got on staged and gave a speech. "You like?! I wanted to show and say how sorry I am for all that I put every one of you through. I cannot apologize enough for what I've done to each and everyone one of you. I know I don't diverse you accepting my apology, but I'm sorry that I am the reason your parents are gone Aelita, and I took William as my prisoner. For nearly killing all of you and putting you through so much. They all stood silent for a while and in awe. Aelita broke the silence and went up to XANuel and hugged him, "I can't forgive you entirely, but I will see you as a friend now!" She cried a little. The others went up to hug him too. "I think we should make him a Lyoko warrior" Said Jeremy, "All in favor say "I'" He continued. "I" Went Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy. William gave all of them the cold shoulder. "Wow he can hold a grudge" Yumi thought. "I'm sorry, but you can't be forgiven in my opinion" William judged. Everyone looked at him in confusion, but them Jeremy went… "Well that's five over one! So congrats XANuel….You are an official Lyoko warrior now! XANuel smiled with the utmost happiness. "Wow I am really happy and really confused at the same time." He responded. The group congratulated him and enjoyed the party. Later that night William showed up at XANuel's door. "Knock! Knock!" He said with a smile. XANuel was drawing his eye around his dorm room. "What?! They make it roomier" He joked. "I don't know what you're doing and why you think you can pull a fast one on me, but you seem to have everyone else thinking you've changed, but I know what you're really capable of" William said with force, "I've been to hell, I know what's it's like because I was there with you!, I will never ever forgive you for what you did to me and my friends! Just remember…ONE SLIP Up, ONE CHANGE, ONE REASON TO MAKE ME ACT, AND ITS OVER FOR YOU! William left his room leaving his room with the tension as high as It can go! XANuel stood there in enjoyment. "Hmmm bring it Dunbar! He laughed!

~The next day in class~

The group was in class before it stated. Ulrich and Odd were trying to copy Jeremy's homework before class started, Yumi and William were talking about this week test and studying together, and the love birds JeremyXAelita were just enjoying being with each other. XANuel walked in and saw Aelita sitting on Jeremy's lap. "Nice to see the love nerds are happy" He teased, "I really am his Mrs. Einstein" she smiled, "You always have, you are, and you always will!" He blushed. Aelita blushed really hard, she turned around and they stared into each other's eyes and Jeremy bit his lip, as I Aelita breathe a little faster. She felt his heartbeat and they got closer and….. (What do you think ^w^) Their lips met and shared an exciting moment and unforgettable moment. They both smiled and blush like they nerdy love birds they are! The others were congratulating them with soft clapping. "It's about time" Said Ulrich, "Pay up William" Said Yumi, "Dammnit" Went William, "Did I see tongue?" Said Della Robia. The other busted out in laughter, but Jeremy and Aelita blushing became more notable. "No! Shut up Odd!" Jeremy said trying not to laugh or smile. "What took you too so long, Einstein?" Said XANuel, "Who said you could call me the group name?" Said Jeremy. They all laughed and prepared for class….. ~Back at the factory~ in the deep champers of the scanners….they opened and the massive amounts of steam covered everything…A dark hand popped out of one and…

((Wanna know more sequel coming soon folks, Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I truly, truly apologize for the hiatus and long periods, but thank you for staying :3 please review and let me know what you think, Now go read some other stuff, or sleep, or do whatever you want I'm not your daddy)).


End file.
